Midnight Sky
by DaRk.GaZeR
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, model and actor in a group called Oblivion is widely known all around the world. When he saw a certain female in one of his photo shoots, does she and Sasuke have a connection in the past? Set in an alternative universe sasukexoc sasuxoc sasuke oc sasu
1. Page 1

"Hey, hey girls! Look at this! Sasuke-kun's in the cover of the magazine Mint Essence! He's so hot!"

At that instant all the girls in class began to circle around the female holding the magazine Mint Essence.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Can I have a peek at it Kuromi? Please, please, PLEASE!" A girl from class begged.

"Alright but everyone is not allowed to touch my magazine" Kuromi made a triumphant smile. "I'll hold it up above my arms so everybody could see it"

Kuromi held the magazine up and you could see Sasuke on the front cover sitting on the side of a large window with a ruffled white open polo-shirt and jeans facing the bright blue cloudy sky with an emotionless face which makes the crowd of girls scream in delight.

"No way! Mint Essence is the most known magazine here in Japan! It's sold out every day when I go out to buy it. It's rare for people to have those kinds of magazines! Im so jealous of you. Where'd you get it anyway?" Our very own female class President, Karen Yakama, questioned Kuromi.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T . Yuuna why don't you come and take a peek at my magazine?" Kuromi said.

A girl with chocolate brown hair and strikingly amber eyes looked up at the girl named Kuromi.

"Kuromi, you know perfectly well that I don't have time for those things, I gotta focus on my studies to have a brighter future!" Yuuna pumped her fist in the air with a determined look in her face.

"Study, study, study, you know what Yuuna, all you care is study, high grades, awards and did I mention study?"

"Kuromi, to have a nice life you have to study, I know, you know that."

"There you go again! Study, oohhhhh I despise that word, for once in your life, can you even think about guys? I mean **C'MON **you're in high school my best friend" Kuromi put her right arm on Yuuna's shoulder.

"You know what? I'll help you get obsessed with guys. We'll start at the photo shoot of the group Oblivion in the West Park on Sunday"

"Oblivion? What's that?" Yuuna asked.

"You'll know when we get there and Im sure that you'll really **enjoy **it" Kuromi made a wicked grin.

'_I have a feeling that this is a bad thing to do_' Yuuna thought to herself.

* * *

><p>~~<em>Saturday Night<em>~~

"PHEW!" Yuuna wiped her sweat and looked at all the books piled up in her desk.

She just finished studying all the upcoming lessons in her classes.

"In this way, I could enjoy tomorrow without even worrying about lessons"

'_Is coming to the photoshoot of the group, what was the name? Obirion something? Oh well whatever the name of the group is, is it going to affect my studies in any way?' Yuuna thought carefully._

'_**Yuu**_' an extremely familiar male voice rang in Yuuna's head.

She clutched her head.

'Go away, please whatever you are…' she thought while clutching her head.

"_**Yuu..**_"

"_**Yuuna….**_"

"**Yun-**" "NA!" A voice yelled at her.

"What? Huh?" she looked up at the person hovering above her.

It was her mom.

"Yuuna, darling, what are you doing clutching your head like that? Is there something wrong?" her Mom asked concerned.

"Oh, uh, it's just that a book fell above my head" Yuuna reasoned.

"Well if that's it, just be careful" then her Mom closed the door of her bedroom.

Yuuna stood at the center of the room staring at her bedroom door for a few minutes.

"Might as well sleep for tomorrow"

She then crept under the covers of her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>~~<em>Next Day<em>~~

"How many times should I tell you Kuromi, that I am not going!" Yuuna yelled into her cellphone.

"Why Yuuna? Why must you be so cruel to me? First, you say you're going then now you're not going" Kuromi cried fake tears in the phone.

"You just forgot to study one lesson, I repeat ONE lesson NOT the WHOLE FUCKING BOOK then you're gonna ditch your BEST friend in West Park without a jacket, suffering from enjoying the surroundings all alone in the park, without any person to make her laugh and when she collapses she-''

"Okay, okay I get it, I'll go so could you please shut up''

"Meet me at the front of West Park, 9:00 pronto"

She looked at the clock.

_8:48 _

~~~~_Sunday 9:04_ ~~~~

" *huff* *huff* Am I late?" Yuuna asked.

"Nope, the photo shoot is gonna start at 10:00 anyway so you're not late" Kuromi clapped. "Good work"

"Thanks, can you wait here for a sec, I'm going to find a vending machine, I'm thirsty!"

"Ok, buy me a drink too, any kind"

Yuuna then ran off to find a vending machine.

After 8 minutes, she found a vending machine beside a tree.

"Finally, I found one!"

She ran towards the machine.

"Hmmm, what should I pick? Sprite and Pepsi might do the thing and a bottle of water too"

BUMP

'_What's that sound?_' Yuuna thought and investigated the machine.

'_There's nothing wrong with this thing so why-?_' She caught a glimpse of a hand hanging beside a bench.

Yuuna then peeked beside the machine and there she saw a boy her age sleeping in a bench.

He was the most beautiful thing she ever saw in her entire life.

A boy with an extremely pale skin and raven hair that's spiked up like a cockatoo was asleep in a bench.

He held a very calm and angelic face.

'_I think I've seen this guy before, I just….can't remember…._' She thought.

Yuuna then had the sudden urge to touch his lips.

'_No, stop it Yuuna, touching a man while he's asleep…_' she looked at the boy's luscious lips.

She brushed her fingertips quickly at his lips then the boy began to stir in his sleep.

Yuuna then quickly grab the drinks that she got from the vending machine then ran off before the said boy saw her.

Too bad. While Yuuna was running, black onyx eyes stared at her back.

Please Review :)


	2. Page 2

"I got the drinks Kuromi!" Yuuna ran toward her friend.

"Good, the photo shoot is starting, their setting up the equipment and soon were going to see OBLIVION! KYAA!" Kuromi yelled to herself fangirl-ishly.

After a few minutes, West Park was getting crowded with people with cameras, autograph books and most importantly **Fangirls**.

Then, a limo stopped in front of West Park.

'_I'm guessing, the people inside the limo is the group Oblivion_' Yuuna thought.

4 people stepped out of the limo.

"Hey! I can't see anything!" Yuuna yelled in the crowd but unfortunately nobody heard her because of the high-pitched screaming and flashing of cameras at Oblivion.

Then a sound emitted from a mic at the place where the photo shoot of the Oblivion was going to be held.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I introduce to you the members of the group Oblivion!" The announcer yelled.

"First off, I will give brief descriptions about Oblivion, of course it's very important to those people who STILL doesn't know about Oblivion"

All the people from the crowd laughed.

Who else doesn't know about Oblivion since their widely known across the globe.

Yuuna hid her head in her jacket from embarrassment.

"Oblivion is a group that consists of 4 people. All of them are models and actors that are widely known across Japan and also the world of course. Oblivion is known for its hot and sexy members. Well that's it, and now may I present to you, Inuzuka Kiba!"

A 17-year old boy stepped in front of the crowd. He has messy brown hair, canine teeth and some weird red markings across his cheeks. He was wearing a black cap, a gray V-necked long sleeved shirt with a black and white checkered scarf in his neck and some dark jeans and converse.

"Yo!" Kiba yelled to the crowd with a big smile on his face.

The crowd cheered.

"Next up, Neji Hyuuga!"

A 17-year old boy stepped in front of the crowd beside Kiba. He has noticeably long, dark brown hair, tied in a low ponytail. He was wearing a white poplin shirt and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow, straight jeans and some desert boots.

He was quiet when the crowd cheered for him. He just stared at the crowd.

"Our next member! The hyperactive member! Naruto Uzumaki!" The announcer yelled into the crowd.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"That dobe…." Sasuke murmured.

"Naruto? Sorry for the delay but Naruto Uzumaki has suddenly disappeared. But we'll still continue the introductions" The announcer apologized.

"Last but not the least, our most popular member, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd began screaming.

Out came a boy with spiky raven hair and onyx eyes wearing a black hooded open jacket with a gray t-shirt inside, low rise jeans and some sneakers.

'_Hey, that Sasuke guy was the one that I found asleep in a bench!'_ Yuuna exclaimed in her thoughts.

As for Sasuke, he began looking over the crowd as if searching for something.

Then he stopped at a girl with amber eyes standing in the middle of the crowd.

Yuuna looked back in the eyes of Sasuke.

They kept staring at each other. Sasuke was about to open his mouth as if he's going to say something.

Then "YUUNA!" a voice called for her.

"Hey, Yuuna! I've been looking for you for ages! You know how tired I was looking for you in this crowd?"

It was her best friend, Kuromi.

Sadly, Yuuna took her eyes away from Sasuke to Kuromi.

Kuromi was investigating what Yuuna was staring at.

Then a thought clicked on her head.

"Aha! You've got the hots for Sasuke, I knew it Yuuna! Deep inside you, I know that you have a love for boys especially Sasuke" she tightly hugged Yuuna with fake tears falling from her eyes.

Then the two suddenly heard flashing of cameras.

They looked at the photo shoot.

It was starting.

Yuuna kept staring at Sasuke while he was posing for shots.

He was truly beautiful.

At the end of the photo shoot, she was disappointed because ever since she made eye contact with Sasuke while the announcer was introducing him, he didn't even sneak a peek at her.

"Come on Kuromi, show's over" Yuuna walked towards the exit of West Park disappointed.

"Hey what's up? Oblivion is having free pictures and autographs for their fans. Don't you wanna come?"

"Not in the mood, sorry Kuromi, I still need to study the lesson that I forgot"

"Suit yourself, but for me I'm staying here, It's a once in a lifetime chance!" Kuromi suddenly has hearts in her eyes "Is it ok for you to let me stay here, you are my best friend." She asked.

"No biggie. It's okay, so…. see ya at school tomorrow" Yuuna waved to Kuromi while walking towards the exit.

"Yeah, see ya…" Kuromi waved back with a concerned look on her face.

While Yuuna was walking she could hear someone.

"Argh! Stupid rope! Get off me! When I get my hands on the person who set up this whole trap, Im gonna pulverized him!" The person yelled to himself.

She stared at the person hanging from a tree with his foot tied to the branch.

Yuuna can't deny it, but the person looked really funny in that particular situation.

She then laughed at the said person.

The person looked down and saw her.

"Hey! What are you laughing at! You can't laugh at me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki from oblivion!" The person 'Naruto' yelled at her.

But Yuuna just continued to laugh.

After a few minutes, Naruto joined in the laughter.

They both laughed together and after a few minutes, both have calmed down.

"You probably do know me, so I'm not making any more introductions to you" Naruto said.

"Actually, the truth is, I don't know anything about you" Yuuna replied.

Naruto stared at her flabbergasted.

"Ha ha ha….That's a nice joke!" Naruto laughed.

"No really, it's the truth" Yuuna held up her arms above her head.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked confusion evident on his face.

"Yep" Yuuna smiled at Naruto.

"We're Oblivion, a.k.a known around the world, so how come you don't know about us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's just that I focus on my studies too much and don't have time for…..you know these kinds of stuff."

"Ok, times up for chit-chat and help me get out in this rope! Please I beg you!" Naruto fake teared.

'_Ha ha, she reminds me of Kuromi's personality'_ she thought.

"Just, don't move okay Naruto? I'll help you" then Yuuna began cutting the rope with her Swiss Army Knife that she held in her bag in case of emergencies.

The rope was cut and Naruto fell right above Kuromi and both fell in the ground.

"Uhhhh, my head hurts a little" Yuuna told to herself while adjusting to the surroundings after the sudden impact.

She noticed Naruto staring at her like he was in a daze and hovering above her in all fours.

"Hey Naruto? Would you get up please?" she snapped her fingers at his face.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was just shocked from the sudden impact" Naruto got up from me and dusted his clothes.

Yuuna got up too.

"I guess, I have to go now, my group members might be searching this place all over looking for me" Naruto said.

"Me too, my mom must be worrying about me. So see ya" Yuuna waved then ran off towards her house.

"See ya! Oh I forgot to ask you! What's your name?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm Yuuna. Yuuna Takahisa!" she yelled back.

After that, Naruto began his adventure to search their limo.

After a few minutes he found it and opened the door.

"Hey guys! You must be worried about me since-"

"Not a bit" Neji said calmly while a taking a sip from his tea.

"Not really" Kiba said while playing with his dog Akamaru.

"So…..that means…..you didn't even look for me?" Naruto cried.

"Nope" Neji and Kiba said in unison.

"What kind of friends are you?" Naruto said teary-eyed. "And where's the bastard? Did he run off somewhere scared of his **fangirls**?"

"He said he has some business to take care of" Kiba said.

* * *

><p>Yuuna got into her school uniform for her school, which is Seigatsu High, and arranged all her things, not forgetting a single one.<p>

She began to walk the streets towards her school. While opening the door to her classroom, she could hear screaming.

She then opened the door to see Kuromi holding up a magazine and guess who's at the cover of it? Sasuke of course.

"Hey, hey Yuuna, look at this! Sasuke!" She pointed at the cover.

'_Maybe, I just saw Sasuke on a magazine, that's why his face seems familiar to me, yeah that's it, I just saw him on a magazine'_ Yuuna thought.

"You know Kuromi, you don't have to yell, I'm right here in front of you" Yuuna smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Shitsuji, search the whole country for a girl with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes" A male voice echoed around the room.<p>

"Yes Master, I'll do it after we finish piling up your-''

"I mean **NOW**, Shitsuji" the voice said venom dripping from his mouth.

"U-understood M-master…Sasuke" Shitsuji then hurried off to find the girl his Master Sasuke ordered.

"Hey Kuromi, what's inside that magazine?" A girl from class asked her.

"Oh, this magazine is about Oblivion and their photo shoot in West Park yesterday. As you can see, I was there yesterday and I had the chance to have a picture with Oblivion! I got proof people. P-R-O-O-F." Kuromi took out a picture where she was standing beside Oblivion making a peace sign.

"Im so jealous of you Kuromi, you always have to be the first one to get news about Oblivion and Sasuke" Another girl from class whined.

Yuuna walked past the girls and sat in her seat in peace.

Someone slammed her own right hand in the board of their classroom.

"Every one of you back into your seats, I have some announcements to make" Karen Yakama, the class president, said to us.

At that instant everyone was in their seats.

"A man called Shitsuji is going to visit every school in the whole country of Japan and we are the first school that he is going to visit. I don't know what his reasons are but Mr. Shitsuji is known in the field of Showbiz and is highly respected. Please be at your nicest behavior and wait for Mr. Shitsuji to come at our school TODAY. Our very own principal told us class presidents to let this topic be known to you so all would be prepared for the coming of Mr. Shitsuji. That is all." Karen Yakama then dismissed them.

"You heard that? They might be searching for a person who has great talents! Those people might be discovered! Good thing I took piano lessons while I was eight years old, I'm going to show Mr. Shitsuji my talent and be discovered!" A boy from her class said to his fellow classmates.

"They might be here to look for girls with the highest and unique kind of beauty! Maybe I'm going to get qualified for that category!" The class muse, Miami Kono jumped in joy.

The whole class was chattering about what Karen Yakama, their class president, said a while ago.

'_I wonder, what's the big deal of coming to every school in Japan, Mr. Shitsuji must be a very hardworking man, what does a man like him wants anyway …..oh well, it's none of my business' _Yuuna then began to prepare her things for her next class.


	3. Page 3

Sorry guys for the VERY VERY LATE UPDATE, I was so busy with school and other things that makes my head hurt _. T^T Forgive me please, I'll do anything, I'll even give you my muffin T^T

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>"YUUUUUNNNAAAAAAAA!" Yuuna heard her friend yell a few kilometers away.<p>

"Yep? What is it?" Yuuna replied monotonously.

"Aren't you one bit happy today?" Kuromi asked with a bored look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Confusion was seen in Yuuna's face.

Kuromi went pale then she turned around and gave up.

"I don't know why you always ranked 1st in our exams even though your brain is a size of a pea in these kind of things. Unbelievable, Yuuna"

Then she headed towards the school leaving Yuuna still wondering what she meant.

* * *

><p>When Yuuna got to Seigatsu High's school gates, a large crowd of girls were at the sides, seemingly waiting for somebody then a thought flashed in her head.<p>

'Oh, I remember now, Mr. Shitsuji will come today! But why are there so many girls?'

Yuuna simply shook the thought away then headed for her classroom.

As she walked inside the school, she only spotted guys.

'My guess was right, all of Seigatsu High's girls are in the crowd I saw earlier' she sighed.

And when she opened the door, all hell broke loose.

"YUUNNNAAA! Help us!" the boys pleaded to her with fake tears in their eyes.

"Wha-what?" Yuuna slightly backed away.

"All the girls are outside!" the guys cried out to her.

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"They're waiting for Oblivion" the guys continued to cry out to her.

"Oblivion? I thought Mr. Shitsuji was the one coming?"

"Oh, I forgot Yuuna doesn't know anything about Showbiz" A guy classmate of hers said.

"Yuuna, don't you know, Mr. Shitsuji is the manager of Oblivion" Another guy said.

"Oh? Okay" Yuuna then proceeded to her desk.

"What! Is that all you can say? Poor, poor, Yuuna" a voice behind her said.

She turned around and saw Kuromi with a slightly annoyed look in her face.

"Whe-when did you get here! I didn't even see or hear the door open!" Yuuna exclaimed.

"Oh? You don't know? It's because of the power of love" Then Kuromi had hearts in her eyes staring somewhere else.

Yuuna and the guys sweat dropped.

"I just came by to get my Super Special Deluxe Edition that can only be purchased through the fan club website Oblivion…fan. Isn't it great Yuuna? I ran as fast as I can like my life depended on it so I can let Oblivion see that I'm a really devoted fan!" Kuromi held up her hands as high as she can so everybody can see her fan with a triumphant look on her face.

'I don't want to say it to her but on another person's view that's just stupid' Yuuna thought to herself.

"HEY YOU!" A girlishly girl voice yelled at our classroom's door.

"Me?" Kuromi pointed at herself.

"Yeah you! How dare you purchase that fan! I was supposed to get it first! That's mine!" A pink-haired girl yelled at Kuromi.

"Oh? I don't see your name on it, a. Now run along with your friends." Kuromi said to Sakura who was now turning red because of anger.

"Knock it off gu-" Yuuna was cut off by the squeals of girls outside.

A black limo parked outside the gates and 5 people got off the said limo.

"Oblivion, we love you!"

"Kyaa! It's Oblivion!"

"They're so handsome up close! We're so lucky!"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Sakura and Kuromi ran at an unbelievable speed towards the gates.

Yuuna took a peek and she saw Oblivion and an unknown man.

'Maybe that's Mr. Shitsuji' she thought.

And when she was about to look at Sasuke.

Their eyes both met.

Yuuna felt like she was somehow connected to him.

There was a part of Sasuke that Yuuna takes interest of but she herself doesn't know what part it is.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Hey Sasuke! What are you lookin' at?" Kiba asked.<p>

Sasuke then focused his eyes towards Kiba.

"Nothing important" Then he started walking towards the school.

"What is this school? It's so old and it's not even grand" Neji complained.

"Don't worry Neji, as the old saying goes '_Don't judge a book by its cover'_ "

"Hey Sasuke! You just told us yesterday that we'll be visiting schools around the country then the next day we transferred already, what is it now that you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a tone that tells that he's slightly bored.

"Just follow my orders, idiot"

"GRRRR, you're always like this! How the heck did you come up with this guy being the leader huh? Neji! Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"For once Naruto, is there even a day when you'll not yell?" Neji complained.

"Naruto, we picked Sasuke because we think that he has a great sense of responsibility unline someone in the group whose obsessed with ramen" Kiba said.

"Hey! Ramen's good!" Naruto yelled back at Kiba.

Then suddenly the girls were around them asking for autographs and pictures.

The teachers were trying to stop them from getting near Oblivion but their attempts failed.

On the other hand, Mr. Shitsuji was inside the school already.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I'm gonna take a stroll for a bit outside since the teachers are busy outside" Yuuna said.<p>

She then proceeded to the school garden.

"I've always loved places with plants and 's so calm and refreshing." She sighed to herself and carefully lay herself down the ground full of green lush grasses then closed her eyes..

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps.

"YOU!" she heard a voice that's somehow directed at her.

* * *

><p>HOPE you like it guys, KEEP Reviewing! Just push that button below and then you'll make me happy 8D<p> 


End file.
